Late-nites With Roommates
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: A drunk Jason, a irritated Dick Grayson, and M. Here's another Crack Fic. As a gift I guess, but don't let it go to your head. Rated T, don't like don't read and don't bother me.


Academy Crack fic AU 2

Caption: Dick lives with his hot stud of a boyfriend/roommate M in their dorm. Jason comes over drunk again and Dick is starting to get sick of it.

Meanings:

["Word in Arabic"]

Characters:

Dick Grayson

Jason Todd

M - Midnighter

Enjoy!

/

["Fuck my life in the ass,"] when Dick opened the door to his shared dorm room he didn't expect to see his bother Jason smashed beyond belief and acting like a horny teenager. 'Good thing no ones up at 3am to see this sack of shit bumbling around in the hallway shitfaced.' Rolling his clear blue eyes in annoyance the acrobat pulled the drunk raven haired jock inside and led him to the couch. It took some effort with Jason's annoyingly grabby hands, but Dick somehow managed sufficiently in getting him through the goddamn door.

["Dammit Jason help me out here, you fucking drunk asshat!"] Grumbles the older male.

In response Jason just mumbles, "Srry Dickie-bird." That's all he can get out before he passes out cold making himself even heavier than before.

"I seriously hope you can explain yourself in the morning, Jaybird." Dick growls lowly as he gently pushed his brother onto the couch and then kneeled before the young teen to take off his boots and socks. Leaning up next he took off Jason's precious leather jacket too. He thinks about striping him of the rest of his clothing and dressing him, but decides against it. Something always goes wrong when Jay is naked or half dress plus drunk. Standing up Dick goes back to the front door, softly closes it. The older locks all three locks incase the drunk jock tries to run out of the apartment in a fruitless attempt to clime a tree or shoot one of the neighbors like what happened last year. It wasn't surprising that Jason almost got arrested for it. Thank god Dick had been there to stop it from happening.

It took forever to talk Tim out of sending the photos of Jason's drunk ass naked and climbing a tree. It was funny at first until Dick realized the tree was in view of the pre-school down town. The acrobat never moved that fast since the time someone cracked a wet towel over his ass in high school. That day was the day he managed knock out thirteen (male) students out of pure rage.

He doesn't like when people touch his ass and they're not dating him.

Go figure.

He was utterly exhausted from his advanced economics homework and now he has to deal with Jason Peter /motherfucking/ Todd. "What am I going to do with you Littlewing?" Dick asks the drunk teen he's now sitting next to. That's always the question isn't it? What was he going to to do with a drunk eighteen year old boy? Dick sighs, he'll have to figure this all out somehow.

Right now he needs to think or sleep. Sleeping sounds nice. Maybe he could have an awesome dream about getting rid of his annoying siblings by shipping them off to Bruce's place. Dick sighs. He shouldn't have to play mom for everyone all the time, but he guesses it's an unavoidable case. It's not like he can just say no.

Ugh.

Jason decides to break the acrobats thoughts by mumbled intangible words and leaning to latch his his arm around the older's neck. Dick's face contorts in disgust as he squeaks quietly in surprise. He then gently pushes his sibling away so he could think more clearly. The acrobat is not amused in the slightest, because letting his drunk fool of a bother hug him will make this night more agitating than it is now.

Dick ponders on leaving Jason on the couch and going to bed himself, but retracts that motion. There's no way he can leave Jason in his living room alone, again. The last time proved to be a big mistake when the next morning he found his entire dorm room trashed. His boyfriend M had almost killed the raven for almost destroying his laptop and there's no way in hell he's putting up with that bullshit again.

Maybe he could see if Tim is willing to put up with Jay? No, the brunette is probably having sex with their Composition Teachers son, Conner Kent. Maybe Roy? Nah, it's the beginning of friday so he's probably high as a mother-fucking kite and sleeping it off in his dorm room. The redhead wouldn't be one hundred percent capable of thinking until late afternoon. How about Wally...Oh god...No! He'd never subject his best friend to something like this.

Damian's obviously a no, too. Mainly, because he'll try to kill Jason in his sleep. Kori is also a "no go" since she's the reason the raven drinks to begin with. Raptor does owe Dick a multitude of favors, but he'll never watch Jason properly and might chuck him out a window. Dick then belches at the thought of asking Slade or Bruce's brother Thomas. They'd watch Jason, but in return Dick would have to have sex with them. 'Damn perverted old men.' He crosses his arms with a pout. Who could Dick pawn his brother off to if no one can take care of Jay except himself?

After an long hour of deliberation Dick brings Jason to his room. It was kinda hard to do since the other wasn't helping him at all, but he managed just fine. Being an athlete helps with things like this even if it means dragging you intoxicated sibling to your room. 'Thank god I didn't have to use stairs.' He thinks, because Jay is heavy as fuck. After dumping the unconscious raven on his bed Dick walks out of his room and closes the door.

["I don't know why I still put up with this shit."] He curses in tongues while stomping his foot.

"You should just tell him to stop coming here already." M said coming up behind him.

"I know, but I can't." Dick says as he lets the redheaded male grip his waste. He feels lips kiss his exposed shoulder. He sighs leaning into it letting the older males lips glide across his skin. "I'm getting too old for this crap."

"You're only twenty four."

"Still too old."

"No you're not."

"Sure as hell feels like it."

"Does it hurt?"

Dick smiles a turns in his lovers hold, wrapping his arms around the taller males neck. "Yup, makes my head hurt so bad." He pouts his lips and gives M a sad puppy eyed look. "Can you make me feel better Daddy?"

"Want me to kiss it away, Baby?"

"Of course."

/

Another (not so much) crack fic of how some late nights are for Dick and his boyfriend M. Wasn't this interesting somehow? No? Yes? Say something!

Review! :3


End file.
